


do me a favor (and tell me to go away)

by graceana



Series: bestfriend's brother [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, harry's adopted but liam's family, i have no idea how adoption actually works, i just really wanted to write a liam/harry brother thing, liam's a protective older brother, mentions of physical abuse- its like two lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:03:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graceana/pseuds/graceana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Harry's Liam's little brother and Louis' his best mate. Liam's protective, Louis' got a crush and Harry's really bad at lying.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> <em>Louis’ heart flutters,” I like you too but Liam. He’s-“</em><br/><em>“Really protective of me, yea I know. Just I, I really like you.” He whines into the space between Louis’ neck and shoulder.</em><br/><em>Well there’s really only one solution for this.</em><br/><em>“If we do this,” Louis starts carefully,” We have to sneak around. It’s the only way."</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	do me a favor (and tell me to go away)

**Author's Note:**

> so this was very lightly based on 'my bestfriends brother' by victoria justice and really the only thing that comes from it is the idea i got because of the title. this is one of the shortest things ive written in a while i must say. i did it in a day so sorry if it's not the best i really just wanted to write harry/liam as brothers. 
> 
> i want to do one where louis/gemma are bestfriends as well but it'd be totally different from this. 
> 
> so i hope you enjoy, i did edit this but if i missed anything it's my own fault. 
> 
> enjoy! .x 
> 
> (title from 'do me a favor' by arctic monkeys)

Liam is really protective of Harry and the only reason Louis finds out is because he’s caught staring at him one day when he and Liam are just about to leave and go see a movie.

“Lou.” Liam called, voice stern.

Louis shook his head and looked away from the boy who was sitting on his bed, legs crossed and looking down at the book in his lap with earphones attached to his ears. He was bobbing his head along to whatever was filtering through the little buds making his springy curls bounce up and down.

“Sorry.” Louis mumbled.

Louis and Liam met Liam’s first year of University. Louis was his RA (resident advisor) and being a third year staying in a freshman dormitory wasn’t really sitting well with Louis but he soon became attached to the boys on the 1st and 3rd floor. Liam was one of the first to arrive with shaggy curls and a shy timid smile on his face, Louis made it his mission to corrupt the younger boy. Even if was supposed to be a role model, or at least a good influence.

Louis remembers him well, can even remember a smaller boy with chocolate curls behind him helping him carry his things but didn’t think anything of it. But now as Louis and Liam sit in Liam’s car on their way to the movie theatre Louis’ a little dazed.

“Louis.” Liam says in the same voice as before.

“Yea?” He says innocently.

“I know what you’re thinking.”

“You do?” He asks.

“Yup, and don’t even think about it.”

“But what am I thinking.”

“That you wanna pull Harry or whatever.” Liam rolls his eyes in time with turning the steering wheel.

“What?” Louis mocks scandalized, he was sort of thinking it. He’s seen pictures of Harry scattered around Liam’s dorm has met him more than a few times since the end of Liam’s first year when they both realised that they were going back to the same town.

“I know your type, Louis. Have you forgotten that you took me during my freshman and sophomore year to all the junior and senior parties? I’ve seen you in action.” Liam parks the car in front of the old theatre. It still has one of the outside ticket booths that they only use every once in a while when they play a ‘throwback movie’ which means any of the _Harry Potters_ or _Rugrats go to Paris_.

“I wouldn’t try anything with Harry, he’s your brother.” Louis tells him with no conviction.

Liam scoffs getting out of the car,” I doubt that would stop you.”

See Liam’s family adopted Harry when he was 16, Louis still doesn’t really know the whole story and he’s known Liam for almost 2 years now, but Liam still treats him like he’s blood which is great.

“I have sisters Liam I know how being the older brother is.”

“Yea but it’s different with Harry. He’s,” He trails off for a moment like he’s looking for the right thing to say and when he finds it he continues,” He’s been through a lot over the years and when he first came here he had a rough time with school and adjusting. Just stay away in _that_ way, is all I’m saying.”

Louis places a hand on Liam’s shoulder and looks him dead in the eye,” Liam, I promise you I won’t do anything with Harry unless it’s in a friendly way. I give you my word.” He still feels like the words are empty but he’ll respect his friend and his wishes of Louis not going after his really fit brother.

“Thanks. Come on the movie starts in like 10 minutes.” Liam says but Louis can tell that he still doesn’t seem that convinced and they walk into the theatre.

*

Over the last two years since Liam and Louis have known each other they’ve hung out almost every day when they go back home for the summer.

This summer is no different except that in the fall Louis won’t be returning with Liam to University he’ll be (hopefully) out of Doncaster and in Manchester or Sheffield teaching.

Their summer’s are usually filled with stupid day trips to the shops downtown, hanging out in Liam’s basement and or bedroom getting high, and then the occasional party that they find out about through Harry.

So one Tuesday afternoon, about two weeks after Liam had The Talk with Louis, Harry comes trotting into Liam’s room with his long legs in black skinny jeans that clingclingcling and a low white tee shirt that shows off all his tattoos that are strewn across his body. His curls hang over his eyes so he pushes them back with his hand before he starts to talk, mostly to Liam.

“Li Zayn’s having one of his ‘parties’ tonight you two wanna come?” He hooks his fingers around the word party. Louis knows exactly what he means though because he’s been to a few of these ‘parties’ where he ends up knowing about 5 other people and all the rest are just like fillers.

“Yea sure what time?” Liam replies.

“Erm leave around 10?” Harry suggests, he hasn’t looked at Louis once which is weird especially since Louis is hanging upside down off of Liam’s bed letting all the blood rush to his head. He was bored, okay, and Liam isn’t very entertaining and suggested it as a joke but here Louis is getting dizzy and staring up at Harry with a beat red face.

“Sounds cool. You coming with us or are you going with Niall.” Liam takes a bottle of lotion from his desk (and Louis doesn’t care what Liam says about keeping moisturized he _still_ finds it weird that he keeps lotion in his room) and throws it on Louis’ stomach making him let out an _oof_ and rolls off the bed.

“Fanks,” He says with a mouth full of carpet. He looks up and sees the shyest of smiles gracing Harry’s raspberry lips but once he sees Louis looking he tucks his lips inside his mouth to stop. Well then.

“Niall’s outside actually.” Harry says with amusement clear in his tone. He glances at Louis who’s still laying with his face smooshed against the carpet.

Liam nods his head and then Harry is walking out of the room in long strides.

When Harry’s gone with the sound of the front door clicking behind him Louis sits with his back against the bed looking at the empty space where Harry was just standing.

“Does he not like me or something?”

It’s always been this way, ever since that first day that Louis met Harry (properly not in the dorm with Liam). He won’t look at Louis much just glances here and there; if Louis tries to start a friendly conversation with him then he’ll shortcut his answers and then leave into his room or something.

Louis’ not going to admit that it’s hurting his ego or feelings or anything but it just might be, a little. He’s always liked, even if you hate him you like him a just a little because he’ll get you to laugh at the most mundane things out there like ketchup or flip flops and if you put them together how ridiculous that would taste right?

Sure he’s a little loud and enthusiastic about pretty much everything but it’s just how he is.

“Noo I just think he’s not used to you yet.” Liam goes over to his closet and starts looking at shirts.

Mind you there’s about 2 hours until the party.

“I’ve known him for like two years.” Louis pouts.

Liam looks over to him holding up a black and white tee shirt to his chest, and like who hangs up _plain tee shirts on hangers?_  Liam would.

“Maybe try talking to him? But like friend talk.” He’s sure to clear up quickly.

“I do! But he doesn’t talk back. He’ll answer me but then he doesn’t say much back.” Louis confides.

“Sorry mate, don’t know what to tell you. Which one should I wear?” Louis lets out an exasperated sigh and points to the white one, he already has on a black tee shirt and he really doesn’t want to go twinning it with Liam.

Louis sits there watching Liam looking in his closet and just, he’s so frustrated because not being friend’s with practically your bestfriend’s little brother who’s only 3 years younger than you is so stupid. Like they all should be hanging out and going to parties together but no Louis is too bright with life for Harry.

And he knows that they would get along great because sometimes Harry will slip when he does decide he wants to hang out with Liam and him. They’ll be in the basement passing a bowl around and Liam will do something really stupid or say something that’s so obvious and Louis’ the first one to tease him about it and then sometimes Harry will jump in too but then when their laughs are mingling around each other he’ll cut himself off and excuse himself.

Liam stops looking at himself in the mirror,” Hey y’alright?” He asks Louis.

“Yea.” Louis says, voice hollow.

He’s not alright and it’s all Harry’s fault.

*

At the start of the party Louis’ moping so hard that Zayn, who he’s become pretty good friend’s with, drags him outside onto the balcony where they share a joint.

“Dude, you’re tense.” He says bringing the joint to his lips and lighting it so it burns orange.

He takes a long drag then passes it to Louis.

He brings it up to his mouth and takes a fairly big hit, letting it curl down his throat and into his lungs and holding it in, not too long though because he’s not going that cough like some newbie behind the bleachers. Been there done that.

“It’s nothing.” The weed is already starting to relax him just the slightest but it’s not enough, he needs a drink.

“’M gonna go get a drink. Want something?” Louis’ half back in the house but he catches Zayn’s no and walks to the kitchen.

As he pours himself a vodka and orange juice he contemplates life and all of his problems, one of the many cons of smoking that he faces almost every time. Today’s topic: none other Harry.

See Louis thinks the real issue that’s at hand here is that Louis has sort of always had a crush on Harry. Just little things like when Harry came to Liam’s dorm that first day and was in the back with flushed cheeks and curls hiding what Louis would find out to be gorgeous green eyes.

Then each time Louis would go to Liam’s during the summer or on their breaks he’d try to talk to Harry just to be his friend or _something_ and the little pieces that he got of him made his stomach come to life with butterflies. Since Louis and Liam never seemed to leave Liam’s room he always heard Harry’s booming laughter from down the hall when Niall and or Zayn were over. He’d listen to the way it floated through the air and wished that he could make him laugh that loud.

He watched Harry go from a lanky 17 year old to a tattoo covered, gorgeous 19 year old.

Liam was right too, Harry was his typical type he went for at parties. Tall, dark hair, bright eyes. But Harry was the icing on the cake he was the one that could blow everyone else out of the water with his creamy skin and deep dimples. The way he stumbled over stories like the way he stumbled over his own feet. He was big good and Louis was so smitten.

He sighs turning around and leaning back against the counter. Taking a sip from his cup he catches a glimpse of movement from the doorway and when he looks and sees a head of dark curls and green eyes poking out from the doorframe he can’t help the smile that plasters itself on his face.

Harry comes in, actually goes right over to Louis and smirks at him.

It’s unusual but the longer he’s in front of him Louis can smell the fruity juice and vodka mixture on his breathe can see how his cheeks are flushed a brilliant shade of pink and his eyes are glassy and so so so green.

“Hi.” Harry’s voice is deep and raspy but laced with so much more.

“Hi.” Louis breathes.

“Wanna dance?” There’s a smirk on his face like he already knows Louis’ answer and he’s so confident about it that Louis wants to push him up against the counter and take him apart right here.

Louis chugs the rest of his drink making his mind go just that much fuzzier and throws the cup away,” Course Curly. “

Harry grabs his hand and leads him into the living room where there’s a small but dense crowd in the middle dancing to some song that’s bleeding through the speakers and wrapping around them.

It doesn’t take long before Louis’ against Harry’s front and they’re dancing to the music. Louis’ hips are swaying with Harry’s huge hands securely on his waist. Louis throws one of his hands up in the air and wraps it around Harry’s head in an awkward position but then Harry’s leaning down and whispering into his ear.

“I know Liam’s told you to stay away from me.” He whispers and it’s like he’s giving him a choice right now to either stay or leave.

“I’m not a good listener.” He provides and grinds even filthier against Harry.

“You’re really fit.” Harry breathes and kisses just below the shell of Louis’ ear sending shivers down his spine.

Louis’ a little surprised and he’s not sure if it’s because they’re both drunk or what and he doesn’t really care at the moment because he’s wanted this for so long that he’s going to let himself have at least this much.

“Am I?” He hums.

“Mmm,” Harry answers,” Can never look at you because I’m scared I won’t be able to stop.”

Louis shivers again and can’t help but turn around and wrap his arms around Harry’s neck and look into his glassy green eyes. His pupils are blown like saucers and Louis wonders if he’s taken anything but decides not to ask. He really wants to lean in and kiss those deep pink lips but he hears Liam’s voice in the back of his head _just stay away in_ that _way._

So Louis gives Harry a choice because he’s 19 and can decide things for himself,” Harry, do me a favor.” He pauses and watches Harry’s green eyes get even bigger in question,” Tell me to go away.”

Harry smirks a devilish grin with his dimples popping out,” Go away.” He says but he’s coming closer and kissing Louis with soft lips that taste like strawberry frosting (from the cupcakes that are always at every party, they’re probably weed cupcakes) and vodka. It’s sweet and bitter in every sense and one of the best kisses Louis’ probably ever had.

It’s sweet and long, not much heat behind it but when Harry pulls away and rests his forehead against Louis’ his eyes are asking for so much more and Louis’ about to give it to him but then he looks over his shoulder and Liam’s just walking in the room.

“Shit.” He ducks behind Harry’s massive figure (points for being tall, see) and watches Liam go over to the radio system and higher the music that much louder.

Louis goes up on his toes,” Gotta go love.” He whispers then presses a quick kiss to Harry’s cheek and runs to the bathroom.

He shuts the door with a slam that sounds like part of the song and leans against the back of the door with his head titled back. He has the biggest grin stretched over his face like elastic. It’s the stupidest thing he realises that he’s this _happy_ about finally kissing his best mates little brother but he doesn’t care.

Walking over to the sink he turns on the water, cold, and splashes it on his face. That’s when the panic starts to set in because he’s just _kissed his best mates little brother_. The one that he specifically said not to get involved with, the one that’s older brother will probably smash Louis’ head against the toilette seat if he finds out that his happened.

His head starts to throb and the room starts spinning like a tilt-a-wurl and it shouldn’t be a big deal but it is because he doesn’t just have a crush on Harry he actually sort of maybe _likes_ him and Louis hasn’t proper liked someone in a long time. His stomach starts churning and before he knows it his heads in the toilette and there’s knocking on the door but it sounds like it’s in his head.

He looks up when it opens and sees Liam standing there looking down at him with concerned eyes but the only thing Louis can think is _he knows_.

He’s not sure what happens after that. He thinks he falls back and hits his head on the bathtub but he’s blacking out and Liam’s above him asking him if he took anything but he’s out before he can answer.

*

 Louis doesn’t black out often but when he does and wakes up the next day and is met with a bright light his first thought every time is that he’s dead but then he remembers that he’d be in hell and not heaven so he thinks better on it.

“Get it away.” He groans and pulls the blankets over his head.

“Lou it’s like 3 in the afternoon.” He hears Liam say through a mouthful of something.

Sure enough when Louis finds his phone in his pocket it says 3:28 on the screen and he has three missed calls from his mum and two text messages from a number he doesn’t know.

He doesn’t want to deal with anyone at the moment so he just slides it back in his pocket and slowly makes his way to sitting on the edge of the bed as his head spins.

“What happened to you last night?” Liam asks.

And _oh no_. Louis thinks.

“Err don’t know, think I drank too much.” And that’s a lie because one cup (even though it was pretty full) would not make him this hungover.

Liam eyes him suspiciously;” Did you take something?”

“No!” Louis shouts, he doesn’t like taking anything unless its alcohol or weed and Liam knows that.

“Alright just checking.” He shrugs. “Harry made breakfast this morning, as in like 2 hours ago, he saved you a plate. It’s in the microwave if you still want it.” Liam says taking a sip of what Louis can only guess is chocolate milk.

At the sound of Harry’s name Louis feels like he’s about to puke so he makes his way to the bathroom and leans against the door. If he feels this horribly maybe he should just tell Liam or something but that would be even worse and Harry did start it. Ugh, this is why Louis Tomlinson does not _like_ people.

He’s just finished up brushing his teeth with the spare toothbrush that’s kept there for him when there’s a clicking sound and then the door is opening up and a shirtless Harry is stepping in and leaning with his back against the door.

His head is downcast and his socked feet are dragging over the floor like he’s nervous.

Louis doesn’t talk just rinses his mouth one more time before he looks up taking a deep breath and he’s about to say something about how last night was a mistake but when Harry looks up with this satisfied grin on his face and his dimple on full display the words slip away.

“Have you checked your phone?” Is the first thing that Harry says which is strange.

Louis shakes his head and Harry gives him this look like ‘well you should.’ So he takes out his phone and opens the two text messages that say:

_had fun last night .xx_

_let’s do it again .xx ;)_

There’s no signature but it’s obviously from Harry. Louis’ heart floats and sinks at the same time.

“Harry, listen.” He starts then is politely cut off when Harry takes one step and is kissing him. It’s just like last night but now Harry tastes like tea instead of strawberry cupcakes. Louis sighs into his mouth puts his hand on Harry’s narrow hips. Harry drapes his octopus arms over Louis’ shoulders to deepen the kiss just that much more and Louis hums in the back of his throat.

They stand there kissing for a few minutes but then there’s a knock on the door and Louis’ heart starts pounding a thousand times faster.

“Lou are you okay in there?” Liam asks and of course he would come looking because he’s the nice guy, the best mate, the good guy not the guy that shoves their tongue down their best mate’s brothers throat.

“Uhh, yea.” Louis stutters and Harry starts to kiss at his neck and moves his fucking huge hands down Louis’ sides and slides them over Louis’ bum squeezing lightly.

“You sure you’ve been in there a while.” The doorknob starts to jiggle a little like Liam’s trying to come in and check. Louis’ heart rate speeds up even quicker and his breathe hitches just as Harry bites down with the smallest amount of pressure on his neck.

“Yea I felt like I was gonna throw up so I just.” He trails off and looks at Harry whose back at eye level. He’s glowing like this is the happiest he’s ever been in his whole life.

Louis smiles back at him because he knows the feeling.

“I’ll be out in a minute.” He tells Liam.

“Okay.” He hears him say.

Louis and Harry start giggling into each other’s necks. Louis’ got his arms wrapped around his neck and Harry picks him up with hands under his thighs and puts him on the counter and starts kissing at him again.

“Harry.” Louis gets out between pecks.

“Hmm.” Harry says. Another kiss.

“I think – a kiss – we should – a kiss – ya know – a kiss – talk.” Louis finally gets out.

Harry pulls back then with a confused expression,” Talk about what.”

“This?” Louis motions his hand between the two of them.

“Oh.” Harry says but he’s smiling that this thing is something worth talking about.  

“Yea, just.” It’s gone a bit awkward now.

“I really like you.” Harry rushes out with his cheeks blushing as bright as apples.

Louis’ heart flutters,” I like you too but Liam. He’s-“

“Really protective of me, yea I know. Just I, I _really_ like you.” He whines into the space between Louis’ neck and shoulder.

Well there’s really only one solution for this.

“If we do this,” Louis starts carefully,” We have to sneak around. It’s the only way.”

Harry’s looking at him with a dopey smile that stretches across his whole face.

Louis thinks for a minute then says,” Do me a favor, tell me to go away.”

Harry kisses him,” Go away.”

*

After The Bathroom incident where they decided to sneak around so Liam wouldn’t know it becomes sort of a game for them.

Harry times Liam for two days in the shower so they know how much time they’ll have when Louis’ over, Louis starts making up excuses like babysitting the girls at least once a week so him and Harry can sneak off somewhere.

The only hard part about it is that Harry starts to hang out with them a lot more. It’s pretty easy at first but as days and weeks pass it gets harder and harder to keep from getting too close or touching each other. Plus Harry likes to torture Louis and make all kinds of innuendos and deep throat fucking bananas in front of him, like god he hates him (he really doesn’t).

They almost get caught twice within just two weeks. Which isn’t surprising to Louis in the slightest he thought they wouldn’t even be able to last this long.

First, it’s when Harry’s outside and Louis’ just pulled up to pick up Liam so they can head out to the shops because Liam needs new running shoes or something ridiculous.

Harry’s shirtless with dirt all over his chest because he’s _gardening._ Louis rolls his eyes fondly before wolf whistling to get Harry’s attention. When he turns around and sees it’s Louis he runs over to the car and kisses Louis’ face all over. He’s just about to head in for a proper one when Liam’s running out of the house so Louis has to fake having something in his eye and Harry blowing in it to get it out.

The second time it’s so close Louis and Harry decide to never stay at Harry’s house and hideout ever again.

Liam had been going out for the day with Zayn because of some new Batman movie that was out so Louis had went over to be with Harry. They stayed exclusively in Harry’s room. They talked, watched some show about turtles which they ended up ignoring in favor of kissing, obviously.  

Louis was plastered on top of Harry, kissing all over him and leaving bruises with his mouth on every piece of exposed skin. The sneaking around gave them this sort of rush and adrenaline kick that they got heated pretty quickly and were grinding filthy on the bed. Harry was making the most delicious of noises but then they heard the front door open and Liam coming up the stairs with a shouted,” Harry!”

They panicked not knowing what to do so Louis rolled off of Harry and onto the floor and under his bed.

“Harry?” Liam said opening the door and looking in at a relaxed looking Harry reading a book on his bed like it was any normal day.

“Did you drop something?” Liam asked.

“Yea this.” Harry motioned at the book in front of him and Liam cocked his eyebrow.

“You do know that’s upside down right?” He pointed out. Louis could see him from under the bed. He was looking around like a suspicious father.

Louis could just picture the blush on Harry’s face,” Right.”

“Louis’ comin’ over later we’re probably gonna get take away want something?” Liam proceeds to ask.

“Sure.” Harry says coolly.

When the door had clicked shut Louis jumped back on the bed and sucked Harry off for not blowing (ha blowing) their cover.

*

One day when all five of them, (Liam, Louis, Harry, Zayn and Niall) Niall says the worst thing possible.

“Harry ,mate where have you been lately?”

Louis’ face drains of all blood because Harry’s been saying he’s been going over to Niall’s most times when they’ve been sneaking off. Louis can see Harry trying to think of something to come up with and Liam just looks at him with furrowed brows. You would think they would’ve told Niall so this wouldn’t happen but their teenagers in a secret relationship they don’t have time for things like this.

They’re all sitting in Liam and Harry’s basement in front of the off TV on the two couches. Zayn, Louis and Niall on the big one in front of the TV and Harry and Liam on the smaller couch that’s to the right of the TV like a sideways L.

“What’d’ya mean?” He asks Niall.

“I haven’t seen Harry in like two weeks, not since the party.” He shrugs and kicks his feet up on the small table that’s in front of the TV.

“Really?” Liam says like he’s figuring something out.

“Zayn?” Liam asks.

“Nope, haven’t seen him.”

Harry is looking at Louis with pleading eyes like he’s the only one that can get them out of this mess.

“So where’ve you been going Harry?” Liam asks.

Niall and Zayn look to him both of their eyes red from weed and confused.

“Harry’s been going to ‘Niall’s house’ for the last two weeks almost every day.” Liam says and he looks at Louis with curious eyes as if to say ‘why aren’t you saying anything?’

They nod.

“Err, I’ve-.”

“I know!” Niall yells. “I bet you he’s got a secret boyfriend or something that he doesn’t want you going all big brother over.”

And wow has Niall hit the nail on the head with that one.

“Ahhh, so is that why’ve you been sneaking around lately?” Liam smirks.

“Umm, I don’t know what you’re-“ Harry starts.

“Oh! Oh! Oh! I bet it was that guy you were dancing with at the party, the little one with the fluffy hair, great arse.” Niall points out and stares into space like he’s remembering.

Harry’s face goes red.

Zayn looks at Louis with knowing eyes and a smug smile like he knew this was coming.

“I won’t be mad Harry just tell me who he is.” Liam says simply.

Louis swoops in with the save,” Li just leave ‘im be. I’m sure it’s just harmless.”

Liam turns to him,” Wouldn’t you wanna know if it were one of your sisters?”

Shit.” Well yea but I wouldn’t force it out of her.”

“Yea but if it’s not a problem then he shouldn’t be bothered with telling me.” Liam turns back to Harry,” So obviously there’s a problem about who it is. Why’s that Harry? Who is it?” Liam pushes.

Harry just stares at Louis and Louis swallows audibly. Liam looks in between them eyes putting everything together. Zayn leans over and whispers,” I suggest you run.”

Louis looks at Harry with a sorry expression before he stands up and jumps over the couch and runs out the door with Liam close behind him.

They don’t run for long.

Louis gets to the end of the next street before he’s gasping for air and there’s really nowhere to hide where Liam won’t find him so he just ends up sitting next to the stop sign.

It takes Liam about 2 minutes before he’s sitting next to him trying to catch his breath.

“You promised.” He gets out.

Louis whines,” I can’t control who I like.”

Liam turns to him,” You like him? Like properly?”

Louis slumps, puts his hands on his knees and covers his face, “ ‘Ve had a crush on him since the first time you introduced us.”

He peeks out between his fingers to see Liam looking at him with a small smile on his face, “Really?”

“Yea and then at the party he came up to me all drunk and we danced and he kissed me and then I panicked in the bathroom and puked then you found me. Then the next morning he comes into the bathroom again and just ugh. We decided we would sneak around.” He rushes. He wants this to be over. He wants Liam to either tell him off or punch him because it’d be easier than him saying he can never see Harry again.

But when Louis looks at him again his eyes are crinkled by the side with how big he’s smiling,” I knew he liked you that stupid kid. He’s so obvious and I’ve never known you to like anyone so I didn’t notice. “

“Wait, so you’re not mad?”  Louis perks up.

“Oh no I am because you went behind my back but he has been really cheery and happy the last two weeks or so.” He shrugs,” Why would I take that from him.”

They’re silent for a moment before Liam asks,” Do you know why we adopted him?”

Louis shakes his head.

He sighs lets out a breath of air like he’s preparing himself,” He had run away at 15 with some 25 year old boyfriend that he had been sneaking around seeing. The guy was pretty bad. He abused Harry almost every day.”

Louis gasps,” Oh my god. How’d he get away?”

“The guy passed out drunk one day so Harry ran to the neighbors and they called the police. He was put in foster care then Mum and Dad went in because they always wanted to adopt and when Mum saw him she said that was pretty much it. He’s pretty much recovered from everything now but I’m still just really protective of him because I don’t want him to go through any of that again.”

Louis hooks his arm around Liam’s shoulders and leans into him,” You know I would never do anything to hurt him.”

“Oh I know you won’t. I guess that’s sort of a good thing that I already know you.” He shrugs then looks at Louis with a small smile,” But if you do I’ll have to beat you to a pulp.” He deadpans.

“Wouldn’t expect anything less, Payne.” Louis gets up and starts running,” Race ya!”

*

Louis ended up going home afterwards and texted Harry that everything was fine and Liam was okay with it but he still felt unsettled as he watched Bubbles, Blossom and Buttercup fight crime.

So Louis did the only thing he could think of. He walked over to Liam’s, which was only 3 streets down from his house, and went to the backyard, figured out which window was Harry’s room and started to throw pebbles at it.

After about 5 minutes Louis was getting bored and figured Harry was either sleeping at – he checks his phone- 10:09 pm or he had earphones in.

Then he started to throw the pebbles at Liam’s window who opened in on the third one, “ Louis?” He whisper-shouted.

“I’m trying to be romantic to your stupid brother and he won’t answer his window can you get him?” Louis whisper-shouts back.

Liam’s second window opens up and Harry’s popping his curly head out with a shy smile on his face,” Hi.”

Louis can feel his cheeks heating up,” Hi.”

“Hold on.” Harry says then disappears, Liam shakes his head and grumbles,” Kids these days.” in a fond tone before shutting both windows.

Not even a minute later he’s outside and in front of Louis wrapping him up in strong arms and lifting him in a spinning hug.

Louis bubbles out a laugh and holds on to Harry’s shoulders.

When Harry stops and puts him down Louis looks up to him to see that he’s trying to hide his smile. He smiles himself then steps up on his toes and kisses him with the stars and moon as their spotlight.

He pulls away,” Do me a favor,” He pauses for dramatic effect even though they both know what’s coming,” tell me to go away.” He says.

Harry’s eyes light up like fireflies and he kisses Louis with everything he has then whispers over his lips like it’s a secret,” Never.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always appreciated .x


End file.
